


Unexpected Future

by Wynstelle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Absurd, Bahasa Indonesia, Boys' Love, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Romance, Twins, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynstelle/pseuds/Wynstelle
Summary: Setelah kemenangan Vorpal Sword melawan Jabberwock, mereka mengadakan pesta kemenangan sekaligus perpisahan di apartemen milik Kagami. Karna Kagami akan berangkat ke Amerika besok siang untuk mengejar impiannya menjadi pemain NBA.Menjelang malam para anggota memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemen Kagami dan melupakan Aomine yg numpang tidur di kamar milik Kagami.Tapi saat ingin tidur, tiba-tiba Kagami merasa horny dan memutuskan untuk masturbasi tanpa disangka-sangka tiba-tiba Aomine terbangun dan menyerang Kagami yg akan berangkat ke Amerika besok siang.Tanpa mengetahui bahwa kejadian ini akan mengubah kehidupan mereka menjadi sesuatu yg tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.Apa yg akan terjadi dengan kehidupan mereka setelah ini?Aomine Daiki x Kagami TaigaDon't Like Don't Read!Just go away





	Unexpected Future

**_2 Months Ago_ **

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, para anggota yg berada di apartemen Kagami memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Oh iya Kagami-kun, besok kamu berangkat ke bandara jam berapa?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba saat berada di depan pintu apartemen Kagami.

"Hmm, Jam 2 aku berangkat dan pesawatku lepas landas jam 4" balas Kagami

"Ok, besok kita ketemu di bandara Kagamicchi" kata Kise

"Hai hai, sudah sana nanti kalian ketinggalan kereta lho" balas Kagami

"Sayõnara Kagami/Kagami-Kun" pamit anggota Seirin, Touou dan GOM kepada Kagami dan tidak menyadari salah satu dr temannya menghilang.

"Ok, jā ne min'na" balas Kagami

Setelah mengantar para tamunya pergi, Kagami memutuskan untuk membersihkan apartemennya yg berantakan karna pesta tadi.  
Saat selesai dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, Kagami memutuskan untuk mandi dan pergi ke kamar mandi.  
Setelah selesai mandi, Kagami berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk memakai baju dan pergi tidur.

Saat membuka pintu, Kagami kaget saat melihat sosok Aomine yg tidur telentang di atas kasurnya. Terlepas dari rasa kagetnya, Kagami berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil baju & celana untuk dipakai.  
Setelah selesai berpakaian Kagami keluar menuju ruang tamu dan mengambil hpnya lalu menelfon Kuroko.

"Moshi moshi Kagami-kun?" Jawab Kuroko

"Oi Kuroko, bagaimana bisa kalian meninggakan Aomine disini?" Tanya Kagami kepada Kuroko.  
Kuroko yg sedang bersama Momoi dan Kise di perjalanan langsung memberitahu Momoi dan Kise.  
"Ano, Momoi-san Kise-Kun apakah kalian melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kuroko.  
"Nani? Sepertinya tidak Kurokocchi" Jawab Kise.  
"Aku juga Kuroko-kun, sepertinya aku tidak melupakan apapun, memangnya ada apa?" Kata Momoi.  
"Etto, kata Kagami-kun kalian meninggalkan Aomine-kun di apartemennya" Jawab Kuroko.

"OH IYA! Dai-chan!" Teriak Momoi.  
"Lalu bagaimana? Sekarang si Aho itu sedang menjajah kasurku" Jawab Kagami lewat hpnya  
"Mau bagaimana lagi Kagamicchi, untuk malam ini biarkan Aominecchi menginap di apartemenmu" Balas Kise  
"Iya Kagami-kun, lagipula ini sudah jam 11.30 ngak ada kendaraan umum lagi" kata Kuroko  
"Gomen'ne Kagami-kun, kita lupa kalo Dai-chan juga ada disitu" kata Momoi  
"Daijõbu Momoi-san, untuk malam ini akan ku biarkan si aho nginep disini" Jawab Kagami  
"Arigatõ Kagami-kun" Kata Momoi  
"Hai hai, Jā ne Kuroko,Kise, Momoi-san" kata Kagami  
"Jā ne Kagami-kun/Kagamicchi" Jawab mereka bertiga lalu memutuskan telfon mereka.

"Haah.. yg benar saja, aku harus tidur dengan si ahomine itu" hela Kagami sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya  
"Oi Aho geser sedikit" kata Kagami sambil menggeser tubuh Aomine.  
"Hmm..." igau Aomine dlm tidurnya dan bergeser menyediakan tempat untuk Kagami.  
Setelah tempat untuknya tersedia Kagami langsung merebahkan diri dan menghadap ke arah tembok.

Kagami membalikan badannya dan melihat ke arah jam yg menunjukkan pukul 1 yg terletak di mejanya.  
"Huh! Sial ngak bisa tidur" bisik Kagami.  
Tiba-tiba saja Kagami merasa horny dan kejantanannya mulai bangun.  
*maap rada"ngak nyambung*

"Shit! Kenapa hrs sekarang" kata Kagami sambil mengelus kejantanannya dr luar celananya.  
Saat kejantanannya mulai membesar, Kagami menurunkan sedikit celanannya dan mulai mengocoknya pelan "Hhnn-" desah pelan Kagami dan mempercepat kocokannya "N-ngaahh".  
"Fuck...aahh-"Desah Kagami tertahan karna tiba-tiba selimutnya dibuka oleh Aomine yg langsung membalikan badan Kagami menjadi telentang dan langsung mengocok kejantanan Kagami "Shit! A-Aomihmph...Nghh" kata Kagami tertahan karna Aomine tiba-mencium bibir Kagami lalu menggigit bibirnya sampai bengkak setelahnya Aomine memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kagami dan mengajak lidahnya bertarung. "Nghhh" desah Kagami membuat Aomine menyeringai dalam ciuman panasnya dengan Kagami.

Lidah Aomine menjelajahi tiap jenjang isi mulut Kagami. Pipi bagian dalam, langit-langit, dan giginya. Kagami mendesah dan air liur menetes di sisi mulutnya. Pertarungan lidah terjadi lagi dan dimenangkan oleh Aomine. Ia menggigit lidah Kagami lalu menariknya, dan menghisapnya yang membuat Kagami mendesah lebih keras.  
"Hah..Hah..N-ngghhh A-aomineehh" desah Kagami sambil terengah-engah karna kehabisan nafas setelah ciuman panas mereka, sementara Aomine langsung menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Kagami dan meninggalkan kissmark di permukaan lehernya "Ahhh..." desah Kagami.

Setelah puas meninggalkan kissmark di leher Kagami, Aomine mengangkat tubuhnya dan langsung melepaskan seluruh pakaian Kagami dengan kasar dan melepaskan pakaian miliknya dengan cepat.  
Setelahnya Aomine mulai menciumi dada Kagami dan meninggalkan kissmark sebelum menjilati dan menghisap-hisap puting kiri Kagami sementara salah satu tangan Aomine mengocok kejantanan Kagami dan satunya memainkan puting yg sebelah kanan.

"A-aanggh...j-jangannh" desah Kagami membuat Aomine menyeringai.  
"Jangan?" tanya Aomine sambil mengusap-usap kedua puting Kagami dengan ibu jarinya membuat sang surai merah membusungkan dadanya.  
"Tapi kau terlihat sangat menyukainya Ta-i-ga-chan" bisik Aomine seduktif sebelum mulai menjilati puting kanan Kagami dengan lidahnya.

"Nghhh...ahhh~" dada Kagami membusung tinggi dan mulutnya mendesah kencang saat Aomine mulai menghisap dan memainkan puting kanan Kagami dengan lidahnya dan puting kirinya yg membengkak di usap-usap dengan ibu jari kasar milik Aomine.  
Aomine melepaskan puting Kagami dan menurunkan kepalanya diatara kedua kaki Kagami dan mulai menciumi,menjilati dan menghisap paha Kagami sampai meninggalkan banyak kissmark.  
"Eengghhh" desah Kagami sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke atas kepala Aomine dan meremasnya.  
Aomine mulai menjilati paha bagian dalam Kagami dan sengaja menjauhi kehantanan Kagami untuk menggodanya. "Eungghhh...A-aominehh pleaseehnn" desah Kagami sambil meremas rambut Aomine dan menariknya ke arah kejantanan miliknya.

Mengerti dengan keinginan Kagami, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjilat kejantanan Kagami dr pangkal sampai ke ujungnya. Lalu Aomine mulai menjilati dan mengulum kejantanan Kagami yg sudah mengeluarkan _precum_ dan memberi Kagami blowjob. "AHH...Nghh~Fasterhh" desah Kagami saat menerima blowjob dr Aomine.

Aomine memiringkan kepalanya dan menggesekkan kepala kejantanan Kagami dengan giginya. "Aangghh~" Kagami kembali mengeluarkan erangan lembut saat merasakannya. Saat dirasa Kagami akan keluar, Aomine dengan sengaja menghentikan blowjobnya. "Shit! K-kenapahh... b-berhentihh?" Tanya Kagami sambil terengah-engah.  
"Oi, lube dimana?" tanya Aomine tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kagami.  
"Hnn~lube? Di sanahh.. di laci keduaahh" kata Kagami sambil menunjuk ke arah laci yg berada di sebelah kasurnya.  
Aomine langsung mengambil lube dr laci milik Kagami dan langsung mengubah posisi mereka membuat Kagami berada di atas Aomine dan dengan wajah menghadap ke kejantanan Aomine.

Lalu Aomine menyuruh Kagami untuk melakukan blowjob sementara dirinya lansung membuka tutup botol lube dan melumuri ketiga jarinya. Setelah melumuri ketiga jarinya, Aomine langsung meremas dan membuka belahan pantat Kagami dan terlihatlah hole virgin dan berkedut-kedut milik Kagami.  
Aomine lalu mulai memasukan salah satu jarinya ke dalam hole milik Kagami sambil menciumi dan meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan disekitar pantat Kagami.  
"AH!~ Nghhh~sakithh.." desah Kagami kesakitan saat merasakan jari Aomine memasuki holenya yg belum pernah disentuh siapapun sebelumnya.  
"Oi! Kenapa diam saja? Cepat kulum penisku" kata Aomine kepada Kagami yg dari tadi hanya diam karna merasakan jari Aomine yg memasuki hole virginnya.  
Setelah mendengar perkataan Aomine, Kagami langsung memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah kehantanan Aomine yg sudah mengeras dan membesar.  
_"Holy shit! His dick is huge! My dick is already big enough and he's more bigger than mine"_ kata Kagami dalam hati setelah melihat kejantanan milik Aomine.

 _"OMG! He's gonna tear me apart"_ kata Kagami dalam hati dan langsung menggengam kejantanan Aomine dan mengocoknya lalu menjilati ujungnya.  
"Hmmh~" desah Aomine saat Kagami mulai melakukan blowjob padanya, menjilat dan menghisapnya. Memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya berulang kali.  
Saat ini Aomine mulai memasukan jari kedua ke dalam hole Kagami dan membuatnya mendesah dan mengetarkan kejantanan Aomine yg berada di dalam mulutnya.  
"Ngghhhh~" desah Kagami saat merasakan jari kedua memasuki holenya. "Oh shit nghh~" desah Aomine saat merasakan getaran di kejantanannya.  
"Hnng.." Kagami mendesah pelan saat Aomine mulai mengeluar-masukkan kedua jarinya.  
"AHH! Therehh~ Eunghh~" desah Kagami saat jari Aomine menyentuh prostat miliknya dan melepas kulumannya karna sibuk mendesah.  
Aomine lalu memasukkan jari ketiganya dan mempercepat sodokannya di hole Kagami.  
"O-ohhh~ D-Daikihh...Nghh~Fasterhhh~" desah Kagami saat jari-jari Aomine menyodok prostatnya terus menerus.  
"Ngaah! Daikihh~, m-more..!" pinta Kagami sambil menggerakkan badannya agar jari Aomine masuk lebih dalam.  
"Bagaimana Taiga-chan, feels good?" Bisik Aomine seduktif di telinga Kagami.  
"Ahhhh~ Yeshhh~ Daikihh.. pleasehh.. Fuck me!Nghh~" desah Kagami kencang karna merasa lebih terangsang.

"As you wish _Taiga_ , I'm gonna fuck you hard and deep until your hole shape turned to the shape of my dick" dirty talk Aomine di telinga Kagami sambil menjilatinya.  
"Oohhh~ YES! Fuck me hard pleasehh~" teriak Kagami membalas dirty talk Aomine. Setelah mendengar teriakan Kagami, Aomine langsung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan membalikkan menjadi telentang di atas kasur. Lalu Aomine melumuri kejantanannya dengan lube dan sedikit mengocoknya.  
Aomine lalu memposisikan kejantanannya di depan hole Kagami dan mulai melesakkan penisnya pada hole Kagami dan memasukkannya dengan perlahan. Ia melihat wajah meringis Kagami dan mengecupi wajahnya untuk menenangkan Kagami. Kepala penisnya sudah masuk sekarang. _"Hhh~ shit!"_ Baru kepalanya saja yang masuk sudah terasa nikmat. Ia ingin langsung menghentakkan penisnya dan memompa kasar lubang hangat Kagami.

"AHhhn... Hnn! Sh -shit! It -it hurts...hikss.." teriak Kagami saat Aomine tiba-tiba mendorong kejantanannya masuk dalam sekali hentak.  
Kejantanan Aomine sudah tertancap sempurna di hole Kagami. Penis besar Aomine terasa seperti merobek pantatnya. Aomine menggeram rendah seraya melumat kasar bibir Kagami untuk menenangakannya lalu turun ke leher jenjangnya, menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap kuat meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan.

"Hhhh~ aahhh, bergeraklah Daikihh~ hhh~" desah Kagami.  
"Ahh~Shit sempit sekali" desah Aomine sambil memompa kejantanannya pelan.  
Setelah beberapa saat Kagami mulai ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya. Aomine yg melihat Kagami yg sepertinya sudah tidak kesakitan, mulai mempercepat gerakannya.  
Aomine menaikkan salah satu kaki Kagami ke atas bahunyanya. Dengan posisi itu Kagami merasa kejantanan Aomine menghunjam lebih dalam. Kagami mengetatkan dinding rektumnya.

"AAHH! Nyaahh~~ Daikihh~ disana! Eunghhh~" desah Kagami keras ketika titik kenikmatannya tersentuh.  
"Holemu berkedut hebat, Taiga. Memijat penisku dengan baik. Kau menyukainya, huh? Apa kau sudah ingin keluar, Taiga-chan?" tanya Aomine tepat di depan wajah Kagami sambil mengerang keenakan.  
"Daikihh~ nikhhmath eeunghh~ Aaanghh sshh eunghh _morehhh~~ faster_ _Daihh_ ~"  
" _Faster_? baiklah, tapi menungging dulu hmm~" Aomine melepaskan penisnya dari hole Kagami lalu membantu Kagami menunggingkan tubuhnya.

Aomine menatap lapar pantat _sexy_ Kagami lalu meremasnya kasar. Membuka bibir pantatnya dan langsung menghentakkan kuat penisnya kedalam hole Kagami. Memompanya perlahan lalu cepat, menumbuk prostat Kagamu dengan keras, lalu dengan perlahan. Membuat Kagami menjerit nikmat. "AHHH! Nghh~" desah Kagami mendongakkan kepalanya, dan saliva menetes dari mulutnya yang terbuka.  
"Nyahhh~ daiihh~ aahh aanghhh eungh~ Daiki! Uuhhh enghhh _faster!_ deeper pleasee~~ aahhhh" desah nikmat Kagami

"AAAANGGGGGHH! DAIHHHH DAIKIIHHHH!" jerit Kagami keras merasakan kenikmatan sodokan dr Aomine, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.  
"Ccc..comehh.... I'm gonna comehhh~" Aomine yang mendengar itu semakin bersemangat menggenjot hole Kagami.  
"Hhhh.. Ahh! Daikihh...eunghhh.. I'm gonna cumhhh nghhh eunghhh"desah Kagami saat klimaksnya semakin dekat.  
"Ahh~ Bersama, Taiga" kata Aomine  
"Hnghhh eunghhh cc..ccumhh cumhh AHHH!" desah Kagami saat klimaks bersamaan dengan Aomine  
"AHHH~" desah Aomine saat mengeluarkan spermanya dalam hole hangat Kagami.

Setelahnya Aomine menggeser posisinya menjadi tiduran di samping Kagami lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua dan mereka tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan.

**DONE!!**

* * *

 Haii salam kenal semuanya

Jadi ini adalah post pertama aku di sini

Semoga kalian suka ya sm cerita yg ini, dan doain juga supaya aku bsa lanjutin cerita ini smp tamat. Maap juga aku nga bsa bikin NC Scene, jd terciptalah chap nga jelas ini.  
Cerita ini nga aku cek"lagi jd klo ada typo maapkeun saya.

Aku mau tanya, mending anaknya AoKaga nanti kembar 2 apa 3? Atau ada saran kembar brp? Aku mau bikin anak kembar. Terus mending anaknya cewe/cowo? atau cowo/cowo? atau cewe/cowo/cewe? atau cowo/cowo/cewe? atau cowo/cewe/cewe atau cowo/cowo/cewe? Ditunggu sarannya kawan" :)

Jgn lupa Kudos & Comment ya

Love,  
Wyn


End file.
